Janemba
|-|Fat Janemba= |-|Super Janemba= Summary Janemba (ジャネンバ Janenba) is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and he appears in several other Dragon Ball media. He's a the embodiment of pure evil, and hold immense power. He's the living definition of evil. Power and Stats Key: Fat Janemba | Super Janemba Tier: 3-B | 3-A Name: Janemba Age: As old as evil itself Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Amalgam of Evil Spirit, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Evil Empowerment (Is a demon empowered by thousands of years worth of malefic energies, rendering him nigh-unstoppable.), Evil Embodiment (Is the result of all the evils of Hell condensed into a single being.), Enhanced Swordsmanship (As Super Janemba, he has his Dimension Sword to using in a battle.), Body Language Analysis, Flight, Dark Chi Manipulation, Absolute Attack, Attack Prediction, Limb Extension, Molecular Teleportation, Teleportation Strike, Teleportation Barrier Generation, Teleportation Combat, Partial Teleportation (Using Bunkai Teleport to teleport parts of his body as cubes via miniature portals.), Warping Teleportation, Elasticity, Enhanced Senses, Sealing (Sealed King Yemma and the Check-In Station away on his magical barrier.), Energy Absorption, Energy Breath, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Cosmic Manipulation, Mass Resurrection, Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through space with his Dimension Sword, cutting right through foes as well as any objects, even those capable of absorbing and dispersing energy such as the magic crystals created by himself.), Spatial Mimicry, Matter Manipulation, Matter Transmutation, Weapon Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (He's the amalgamation of the countless evil souls collected in the Soul Cleansing Machine.), Spatial Telekinesis, Spiritual Blade Construction, Transformation, Portal Creation, Portal Combat, Possession, Shrinking Replication, Magic, Incorpreality, Reality Warping, Blood Ball Projection, Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Weaponry, Absolute Weaponry (Channeling his reality warping power through his Dimension Sword, allowing him to cut through anything.), Demonic Weaponry, Blade Construction, Dimensional Blade Construction (Creating his Dimension Sword.), Sword Beam Emission, Dimensional Infusion, Dimensional Constructs, Dimensiokinetic Combat (Can use dimensions in combat making him very unpredictable.), Warp Attacks, Malefic Force Manipulation, Malefic Attacks, Dimensional Distortion (Creating dimensional distortions by slashing through the barrier, creating rifts that cause unstoppable damage.), Demonic Blade Construction, Dimensional Attacks, Boundary Manipulation, Slash Projection, Meta Space Manipulation, Dimensional Slicing, Absolute Slicing, Astronomical Object Manipulation, Blood Solidification, Dimensional Rift, Unnatural Presence, Genesis Creation, Disassembly (Using Bunkai Teleport to disassemble his own body via teleportation.), Scattering (Breaking his body apart via portals to teleport.) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level physically (Superior to Son Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form, who shook the Afterlife, a realm bigger than our own physical universe.) | Universal Level via Reality Warping (Was effecting several realms the size of universes.) Speed: MFTL+ (His energy reverberated around the afterlife.) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Superior to Son Goku, who lifted a mountain.), likely higher Striking Strength: Multi-Galatic Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level Stamina: High | Very High Range: 10s of meters in hand to hand combat, Intergalactic with ki blasts. Universal with Reality Warping. Intelligence: Below Average (Has a below average IQ.) | Above Average (Appears to be much more focused and intelligent, but still never displayed speech beyond grunts, roars and laughs.) Weaknesses: He's physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station however do not regenerate. Others Standard Equipment: As Super Janemba, he has the Dimension Sword. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Aliens Category:Giants Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers